Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Ashita no Tomodachi
is the sixth of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters. It will be released in theaters in Japan on September 13, 2014. The Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure characters will make their movie debut. Synopsis Snapshots soon! Kanade and Cherry greet the audience, then introduce the Kokoro Lights, the new version of the Miracle Lights. They explain what it is used for until two "monsters" (who are actually their respective mascots Hummy and Hana dressed up). Kanade yells at Hibiki to transform because Kanade can't transform alone. The three transform and attempt to "fight", but they soon "fall". Nagisa and Rose are holding Kokoro Lights and cheer for the Cures. The Cures finally get up and "defeat" the "monsters". The Cures, Nagisa, and Rose then introduce the movie and countdown to begin. The screen fades to black and the movie starts. Miyuki and Nozomi were walking with each other one day to talk about Pretty Cure privately. Miyuki wasn't looking and bumped into a girl by accident. She was sorry, and the girl said her name was Cherry and wanted to join in the conversation. When the girls were walking together with their new friend, Cherry revealed to them that she was a Pretty Cure too. The opening of the movie then starts. All the others are having a picnic with the mascots, meeting Daisy, Sunny, and Rose. Nozomi, Miyuki, and Cherry join in the picnic and are enjoying it. Then, the villains are shown to be revived and decide to challenge the Cures. All the Cures transformed, then were separated into different groups. In the leader group, Black, Peach, Melody, and Happy are first to fall from a portal. The others fall after a little conversation, and the Cures start their mission. Happy decides to run with Heart and Blossom Mirage, but then gets carried away, trying to run ahead. In the second group, White, Egret, Aqua, Berry, Marine, Beat, Beauty, Diamond, and Marine Mirage safely land on feet, but the others fall in a pile. They get up, and start the mission. Diamond does not like any of this, but accepts Marine Mirage's request to run together before realizing they've been left behind. In the third group, Rouge, Peace, and Rosetta are first to fall. Then, Moonlight, Sunny, Sword, and Moonlight Mirage fall next, and Rouge and Sunny seem to start looking at each other, which Moonlight Mirage jokes about. The others fall, and they start the mission. Peace, not knowing anything about Zakennas, decides to grab someone's hand. She finds out she grabbed hold of Sunshine Mirage, but accepts the fact they can run together. Before going any further, the Zakenna breaks the bond. Still running, Ace trips, but someone asked if she was okay. Ace asks her if they can run together, and, knowing it is Moonlight Mirage, start to run. They then notice they are far behind and the Zakenna is getting closer. Ace tells Moonlight Mirage to attack and then leaves to find the others. Meanwhile, the mascots have to take on the villains, which Hana, Miracle, Bright, and Kira are having a rough time along with Chiffon and Potpourri. The villains notice the conversation and attack Chiffon, Potpourri, and Hana. With the leader group, Happy, Heart, and Blossom Mirage keep on tripping when trying to run from the monster. Black realizes she can't attack without White, but ends up doing amazing. Bloom, Dream, Peach, Blossom, and Melody join in after watching, and finally the other three join but do not perform as well. With the second group, only White, Marine, Beat, and Beauty are doing a nice job, Egret, Aqua, Berry, Diamond, and Marine Mirage are doing a decent job, the green Cures are doing good, and Rhythm is trying her hardest. With the third group, all Cures are doing great, but Moonlight, Sword, and Moonlight Mirage show to be the strongest Cures by helping everyone else easily. After tough battling, the Cures are in front of the villains, struggling to defeat them. The mascots find and wave the Kokoro Lights and the Cures receive upgrades and use their power to defeat the villains. They detransform to human forms and congratulate each other. The lead Cures welcome Cherry, the secondary Cures welcome Daisy, and the other Cures welcome Sunny and Rose. They all have a great time finishing their picnic while the mascots introduce each other. Then, they believe they saw another monster and transformed, but it was only a Pretty Cure fan, Suteki Nazo, who later goes to her daycare. Egret decides to start up an idol group and invites all but two of the Cures, but only two, Aqua and Peace, accepted. She asks the Mirage Cures, then Moonlight Mirage decides to join in, and named the group "Pretty Cure Mugen". The girls agreed, and all of the Cures said thank you to everyone. The bonus occurs after the credits. The lead Cures take turns introducing the Pretty Cure Super Medley before the music initiates. Each Cure group takes turns dancing to their opening, then all of them are up on stage thanking the audience for coming to see the movie. Characters Pretty Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Hanasaki Cherry / Cure Blossom Mirage *Kurumi Daisy / Cure Marine Mirage *Myoudouin Sunny / Cure Sunshine Mirage *Tsukikage Rose / Cure Moonlight Mirage Fairies/Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Milk *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Davi *Ai *Hana *Miracle *Bright *Kira Villains *Dark King *Akudaikan *Boss *Moebius *Dune *Noise *Pierrot *Selfish King *Taika *Zakenna (monsters) Movie-Only Characters *Suteki Nazo Trivia *This is the first movie to not have the current and previous lead Cures meet. Instead it was the current (Cherry/Blossom Mirage) and Miyuki/Happy. **This was because the scene involved Nozomi, and seeing how Miyuki was similar, ended up being with her instead of Mana. *In the artwork, all Cures (excluding the later Cure Ace and the Let's Mirage! Cures) from the previous movie are doing New Stage 2 poses. **Also, Cure Blossom Mirage is doing Cure Blossom's New Stage 1 pose and Cure Marine Mirage is doing Cure Marine's New Stage 1 pose. **In addition, Cure Moonlight and Cure Moonlight Mirage have the same exact pose. *The villains in this movie are the main villains of the Pretty Cure seasons. *A hint in this movie was given that the Mirage Cures will become Super Mirage Cures in upgraded form, but the name was not official in this movie. **An attack similar to Mirage Light Reflection was performed, but it was not performed the same. *Only one movie character was in this, but was in it for a short moment (near the end) instead of being part of the main story. *Like the other two New Stage movies, this one includes the ending of the current season as the ending of the movie. *Like DX 3, this movie also included a poll, but with four more categories. *'Running Gag': A Smile/Doki Doki! Cure(s) and a Let's Mirage! Cure hold hands the first time running. These Cures (by group) are: **Leader Group: Happy (Smile) volunteers to run with Heart (Doki Doki!) and Blossom Mirage (Let's Mirage!). **Blue, Green, White Group: Marine Mirage (Let's Mirage!) volunteers to run with Diamond (Doki Doki!) after putting her hand in front. **Colorful Group: Peace (Smile) randomly holds Sunshine Mirage (Let's Mirage!) by the hand, but the bond is broken apart by the Zakenna. **Colorful Group: Ace (Doki Doki!) and Moonlight Mirage (Let's Mirage!) hold hands running from the Zakenna before realizing they're too far behind from the others. The bond is broken when Ace tells Moonlight Mirage to go ahead and attack without her. Category:Movies Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure